Breaking Away
by AceXXV
Summary: AU. Allen Walker was kidnapped then trapped in a secret institute where he was experimented on to the point he became a lifeless doll with absolutely no recollection of who he was. After escaping and unintentionally falling off a roof, he journeys through a strange land in search of the Truth.
1. Chapter 1 :: Amnesia

**Chapter One :: Amnesia**

The cold winter air stung and bit at the young adolescent's bare cheek. His pale white loose hair billowed freely in the wind covering his empty grey eyes. The fluffy white snow danced around him – almost in a sympathetic manner – and some landed gently on his thin white dress shirt. He ignored the flakes and took several more mechanical steps forward. His breathing was irregular and was visible in the cold air. An onlooker's first impression would be that they were seeing a doll. With the pale hair, coupled with his long eyelashes and porcelain skin he looked just like a doll. But of course, he wasn't a doll. The hard skin and soft smile that a doll has, he was the exact opposite… With skin that looked soft, but with a hardened expression frozen in place…

The boy could not feel anything – not the steel band around his wrist, not the hard bricks covered in ankle deep snow his bare feet were treading – not anything… The only thing he _was _aware of was a faint nostalgic melody like from an old music box barely audible surrounding him. He could not remember where he had heard it from, but a faint hum sounded from his throat imitating the tune deep inside his memory. His vision was becoming hazy and a hot tear rolled down his sallow cheek. Mildly confused, he lifted a pale hand to his face.

_What is this…? I feel nothing, yet…_

Soon, he came to a pause. He was standing a couple of inches away from the edge of the building. He couldn't see the bottom – if there was one at all. Maybe it was all the fluid in his eyes, or perhaps he just wasn't thinking straight, but he thought he saw a black moon in the evening sky. Looking away, he turned his attention behind him where he saw a flicker of unnatural light.

"You can't run… and you most certainly cannot hide…" A man's voice chuckled behind him. The person, himself, was in the cover of the shadow. "My dear, _dear _boy. Come back here."

A twinge of fear echoed in the boy's chest. He took a step back involuntarily, shocked into movement but stopped abruptly when he felt the edge of the roof. The boy could not see the man but he knew he did not want to.

_This man is dangerous._

"Be careful there, you don't want to fall now." The mystery man said amused as if he knew something he didn't.

For a moment, the boy considered jumping off the building. He knew that it would be better than being caught by this man. What did he have to lose anyways? He couldn't even remember anything – not even his own name.

"_Allen._"

_Allen? Who..._

Losing his footing the boy fell backwards into the tunnel of madness.

* * *

Note: :) It feels good to be posting again. I haven't posted any of my stories for over a year! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 :: Illusion

**Chapter 2 :: Illusion**

**Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?**

The groan of the bed springs, the squeak of the floorboards, the creak of a door being closed. The little boy in the bed opened his eyes sleepily. He was replaying the conversation he had earlier that day with his beloved older brother.

"_Red, why do you have to go away so often? Can't you bring me with you?" The little boy asked dolefully clutching onto the older boy's shirt. Red had informed him that afternoon in the garden of his departure the next morning with his teacher. They lived in a small rural town with not many children his age so he often got lonely whenever Red had to go on his secretive trips. Red never told him where he went with the old man, and whenever he asked if he could tag along, he was always rejected, and this was no exception._

"_Allen…" Red said slowly, "you know I can't. It's… not safe for a child like you."_

_There it was again… _child. _He was _not _a child. Allen looked down biting the inside of his cheek. He felt his eyes becoming hot. He hated being called a child, and to be called that by someone he really looked up to made him upset. _

"_I am _not _a child." Allen muttered tightening his grip on Red's shirt. He was so much more mature than other children his age. Sure, he showed a little immaturity around Red but it was only because he was so comfortable around him. _

"'_Course you're not." Red said gently, ruffling Allen's brown hair. "But you know that the old panda won't let you. But he and master Cross said that in a couple years after your training, you can join us." _

_A couple years? That was a long time… But if he hurried up and grew stronger then he should be able to go sooner right? Allen was cheered up by this thought. He would definitely eat all his vegetables and follow everything that master Cross said… even though he was scary…_

"_And if you ever get lonely again," Red said producing something small wrapped clumsily in ivory fabric, "just hold this tightly and imagine that it's me." _

_Allen unwrapped the silky fabric revealing a stuffed rabbit toy. It looked like as if it was made by an amateur, it had emerald eyes, red fur that was a similar shade to Red's hair, a green bandana, and an orange scarf. The seams weren't completely sown right but were rather crooked in some places and the measurements were a bit off, but it still made Allen smile widely. _

"_Thanks Red." Allen said hugging the older boy tightly. I love it, Allen thought to himself. Red's chuckle reverberated in Allen's ear as he laid his head against the older boy's chest. _

They stayed that way for a little while watching the clouds move until they took a nap. The last thing Allen noticed before falling asleep was the bandages wrapped around almost all of Red's fingers. 

Droplets of cold rain started to fall from the sky. The white haired boy regained consciousness, the previous events came rushing forward. Was he alive? Was this the after world or something?

_Allen_… That was what that man back on the roof called him. Also… that nostalgic dream just now… was that part of his past? That boy with the red hair, who he had called affectionately, Red, had also called him that.

The rain started to pour steadily harder. Allen sat up and studied his surroundings. He was in what seemed to be the edge of a forest. Where he sat, there were a couple grand trees with different shades of purple leaves spread out from one another. There were also small and medium sized violet flowers everywhere. The smell of sweet lavender lightly scented the air. The sky stayed a sunset colour of purples, pinks and oranges. He took shelter underneath one of the larger trees where dryness was guaranteed.

If he stared at a flower for more than about a minute, he felt like as if he was getting hypnotized… sleepy… and a gentle hum filled his ears…

Allen looked away feeling a little chilled. Where was he?

The last place he had been was… on a rooftop… but why? Why had he been there? He looked down at his apparel. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. It was what he was wearing on the roof. He didn't even have shoes, and he was thankful that the grass was nice and soft. The metal bracelet was still perfectly on his wrist. It had an engraving on it, "Property of III". When he tried to pry it off, he noticed that there was a tiny keyhole. Locked, drat.

He was glad that he quickly took refuge under the tree because in a few minutes, the rain's tempo had increased to a storm. Allen laid his head back onto the tree trunk running a hand through his white hair. He had so many questions and so little answers. How did he even end up in this place if he fell off a building last?

Just as suddenly as the storm began, it ended abruptly. Soon, the evening light was shining again, lighting everything a gentle orange. Allen stepped out onto the grass again – to his surprise, it was nearly dry like as if that storm never happened. Because of the huge trees, even with his perfect vision, he could not see anything far if there was anything there at all.

Then he got a brilliant idea – climb the tree. Lucky for him, his amnesia didn't wipe away any skills he had developed. It seemed that he could climb the tree like an expert. It only took him about 5 minutes to climb what would be about 10 stories high. The forest was larger than he had expected and he could not see past the first mile of trees. He looked to the other side and was relieved to see that not too far from here, there were buildings. The most visible building was shaped in what seemed to be a castle. There was one other building that looked like a watch tower a little further off north.

Allen climbed down the tree and began walking toward the closer building – the castle.

He had been walking for about thirty minutes at a steady pace, the castle in plain view. But for some strange reason, unknown to him, it did not seem to be getting any closer. The path was clear enough for him to avoid getting lost, so that wasn't the problem. Allen suddenly stopped. There was something suspicious about this. It just wasn't right. How could he not make any progress – *Snicker*

He whipped his head around. There was a definite sound of a snicker, and closely following that was the sound of someone being thumped.

"Oww! You didn't have t-" A voice started to say and then was muffled like as if someone had clasped a hand over their mouth. The sound had come from behind him for sure. Allen whipped around in time to see his surroundings flicker and three figures standing behind him. Two of them were about the same height, wore punk clothing, and heavy black eye makeup – one of them had long blond hair, and the other had shorter black hair. The third person was a tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his eye in his mid to late twenties. He was dressed casually and was wearing thick glasses.

"Now look at what you've done, our plan is ruined," the black haired adolescent yelled smacking the blonde.

"Oww…" the blonde said, "Tyki, make him stop hitting me!"

"Now, now Jasdero, Devit," the man named Tyki said laying a hand on both their shoulders, "we're in front of someone right now, it's rude to not introduce ourselves."

Allen narrowed his eyes, _that voice…_ That man's voice.

"Although, after all the time that we spent together, you wouldn't forget me now, would you Allen, my boy?" Tyki said smiling and taking a step forward. The way he said it gave the white haired boy the chills. He said it with what looked like a sincere smile… but he couldn't help but think he heard something else, something creepy.

"Jeez, Tyki, you sound like such a pedo," Jasdero said, Devit giggled.

"Stay back. Who are you?" Allen said cautiously stretching a hand out in a stop motion.

"Hmm? What's this…?" Tyki said cocking an eyebrow and losing the smile for a second. "Do you mean to tell me that you've forgotten your master's face?"

"You're _not _my master…" He said angrily, his response was almost automatic, probably from deep inside his memories. He was obviously not friends with this guy. This _Tyki _guy was bad news.

"Did he bump his head or something?" Devit whispered to Jasdero giggling, "After all that stuff Tyki did to him, how could he forget?"

Tyki looked over thoughtfully and eyed Allen carefully. Allen couldn't help but frown. _Is _that _it? I bumped my head and now I can't remember anything? _He thought.

"Is that it?" Tyki said loudly echoing Allen's thoughts and startling him back into reality. Seeing him flinch, Tyki smiled shrewdly walking toward him.

"I see… So that's it." He said, his smile getting broader. "Maybe _this _will jog your memory…"

Allen rushed backwards raising an arm to push him away, but not before Tyki quickly closed the distance between them twisting his arm so that Allen could not move a muscle without wincing. He drew their bodies near, restraining both his arms, and brought their faces dangerously close. Through the thick lens, the young boy watched in frozen bewilderment as the colour of Tyki'sirises changed from brown to yellow. His wavy hair also seemed to grow, his skin turned darker, and were those cross –

Everything reverted back to normal.

Allen squeezed his eyes, was he imagining things or was that real? He then remembered how Tyki was totally invading his space just then. Allen struggled to get away, he was going to resort to biting if he had to but then Tyki sighed and released him.

"Change of plans," Tyki said walking back to the two other boys, "Jasdero, Devit, c'mon, let's go."

Devit produced a key from around his neck and inserted it into a nearby tree – literally stuck it in the trunk. It sank in smoothly and when he turned it, a glowing portal appeared.

With one last look, Tyki waved a hand with a cheerful smile.

"This might prove to be exciting… It's like you're a _virgin _again," Tyki said smirking at Allen's shocked expression, "See you soon, _honey._"

And with that, they were gone.

Allen scowled and furiously rubbed the arm that the assailant had twisted. The feeling of bewilderment and powerlessness lingered. Tyki's words rang in Allen's ears. They didn't fully register in his mind until he was at the castle gates. He didn't know when exactly but after the trio left, Allen noticed that his surroundings had changed. Everything wasn't purple anymore. The trees' leaves were green and there weren't many flowers here. This time, he reached the castle in no time at all.

The castle was not quite as large as he initially thought it was, but nonetheless it was still big. It was made of ivory bricks and had creamy staircases leading up to it. A distinct feature was the two tall towers – the east tower was about two stories shorter than the west tower, each on the far ends opposite each other and a kind of bricked bridge that connected the two. When he made past the steps and reached the large iron gates, he noticed that there were two fist sized rabbit engravings on both doors.

"H-hey…" A feeble voice called out to him, "What are you doing there?"

A tall, lean figure approached him from the other side of the gate with pointed ears and sharp fangs. He had short black hair with a long white streak which fell in front of his face and was wearing a big black cloak. Allen was relieved to finally see another person in this weird place – those three weird guys didn't count.

"Hi, I – er – need some help…" Allen ended rather lamely. How was he supposed explain his situation? But more importantly – could he trust him?

"Okay, but I, um, don't know if I could let you in…" Pointy ears said nervously. "I'll have to ask -"

"Sure! Let him in, Krory," A cheerful voice said from above.

"Ah! Okay, Lavi," Krory said fumbling with the lock.

"Who's that?" Allen asked Krory. Krory led him through the front doors, into the main hall, up the stairs to the east tower.

"He's the master of this castle, he'll help you out." Krory answered knocking on the door in front of them. When Lavi said 'come in', he motioned for Allen to go in.

Allen turned the cold iron handle and pushed forward.

"Welcome, c'mon in and have a seat." Lavi said.

There sat a man few years older than him with red hair, a shining left green eye, an eye patch on the right, wearing an orange scarf, and a green bandana.

_No way. _Allen thought incredulously.

"Red…?"


End file.
